Pequena Tortura
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Por enquanto aquele era o unico jeito de torturá-lo que ela poderia utilizar. Fic de presente pro amigo secreto de natal do forum SCI.


**Fic em resposta ao amigo secreto de natal do fórum SCI. Feita para Alten Stucliff, espero que você goste, eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, pois não conheço bem seu gosto em fics, então qualquer coisa, ou se você não gostar, me avise que farei outra coisa.**

XXX

Um grito de terror ecoou pela mansão Trancy. Os empregados nada fizeram, pois já estavam acostumados, por mais que aquilo doesse na empregada, ela também nada fazia.

Ouviu novamente o grito infantil que chamava pela alcunha do mordomo. Ela nunca o entenderia, não o garoto, mas o demônio que o servia. O grito ainda se repetiu algumas vezes e ela nada podia fazer enquanto, assim como o loiro, esperava que o mordomo chegasse para acalmá-lo. Claude demorava por querer, isso era de seu conhecimento e ela lamentava que não fosse do entendimento do loiro.

O demônio gostava de ver o pequeno apavorado, está certo que cada demônio prepara seu jantar ao seu gosto, e o melhor tempero para Claude no caso de Alois era o medo, mas ela nunca compreenderia o porquê disso, e, sinceramente, preferia não entender o gosto do mordomo.

Os gritos cessaram e a mansão silenciou, porém a empregada poderia jurar ouvir o choro baixo do menino enquanto a imagem desse se lançando aos braços do mordomo se formava em sua cabeça. Apertou os olhos fechados sentindo certa ira crescer em seu interior enquanto imaginava as lágrimas de sofrimento do irmão de seu querido Luca, o garoto já sofrera o bastante na vida e não poder ajudá-lo quando o demônio aranha o fazia sofrer mais ainda a incomodava, pois sim, ela não poderia ajudá-lo, ele não deixaria, já estava enrolado na teia do mordomo.

Procurou apagar aquela imagem de sua mente e respirou fundo, iria apaziguar sua ira, mas precisaria esperar. Abriu os olhos e, encarando o teto do quarto, aguardou, esperando que o outro não demorasse, para que ela pudesse fazer o que queria.

Passou-se quase uma hora até que ela se levantasse e começasse a caminhar pelos corredores da mansão com passos silenciosos. Parou em frente à porta de seu mestre e a abriu, o tamanho de uma fresta, observando com um sorriso, que agora o loiro dormia calmamente com um candelabro na mesa de cabeceira.

Voltou a seu caminho não demorando a chegar àquele quarto, onde ninguém, nem mesmo Alois se atrevia a entrar, o quarto que mais parecia um escritório, pois nem mesmo a cama se fazia presente. Abriu a porta e lá estava ele, na mesa anotando algo que ela não fazia questão de saber, pois seus planos já eram conhecidos pelos empregados, ou ao menos parte deles.

Aproximou-se ignorando o olhar de censura que ele lhe dava enquanto fechava a porta.

- Se irritou de novo?

Sim, ele sabia que a irritava com aquilo, não sabia totalmente o motivo, mas sabia que ela não gostava de ver o menino sendo maltratado e ele adorava lhe jogar isso na cara.

Ela não esboçou reação enquanto se aproximava e lhe acariciava os ombros por trás, notando que ele relaxava. Não a considerava uma ameaça apesar de saber da arma que possuía, e ela preferia assim... Por enquanto.

Sua língua correu pela orelha do moreno antes de mordiscá-la sentindo-o se remexer, ela sabia que o demônio da gula não recusaria suas caricias, desde que a noticia não se espalhasse, de certa forma isso era bom.

Deslizou as mãos para o peitoral desse enquanto ele a encarava, não lhe respondeu nem lhe devolveu o olhar, apenas seguia com seu "trabalho" não querendo demorar muito, ainda sentia aquela ira e o único modo de apaziguá-la seria torturar o demônio, e como não podia ter uma luta direta com Claude... Aquele sempre era um ótimo jeito.

E não demorou em o outro ceder, ela sorriu com malícia e sadismo descaradamente enquanto conseguia o controle sobre ele, esse era o bom de ser uma succubus, ela poderia conseguir o que quisesse, por mais que soubesse que também não estaria assim se o moreno não estivesse em concessão com aquilo, mas esse fato não importava. Tudo o que ela queria agora era que ele gritasse.

XXXXXXX

E ela conseguira, tinha seus truques como demônio e conseguira fazer aquela deliciosa tortura e até o demônio mais indiferente gritara em suas mãos. Agora ela se levantava, recolhendo as roupas de empregada sob o olhar do demônio que a observava. Vestiu-se, ignorando-o e ele também nada disse e logo ela saía do quarto.

Olhou pela janela o céu da madrugada, sentindo-se satisfeita enquanto voltava para o quarto destinado à empregada da mansão. Sua ira havia se apaziguado, mas ainda existia, porém ela a guardaria. Sabia que o outro sofreria em sua mão em breve e isso fez com que seu sorriso voltasse a ser sádico. Enquanto voltava para o quarto, ninguém diria que era aquela empregada tão submissa, pois, além da aura de satisfação, assumira automaticamente o andar elegante e arrogante que usava em seus domínios.

End.

XXX

**Bom, aí está, espero que você goste e como já disse qualquer coisa me fale que faço outra coisa**

**Obs: É, eu pulei o hentai, como ele não estava incluído nos "gêneros" eu segui um conselho e pulei ele, espero que não tenha problema .**

**Reviews trazem alegria para a vida das pessoas 8D**


End file.
